galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Internal Guard
The Internal Guard (colloquially referred to as Iggies) are the federal law enforcement and security agency of the Karalian Empire. The Internal Guard is their own division in Karalian government, and their only job is to uphold the law using any means necessary to achieve it. They are the judge, jury and executioner all in one. Organization Most colonies employ their own local police forces which have no affiliation with the Internal Guard, which is instead a national organization. They answer only to the Karalian Code. Synthetic units are present within the Iggies which compose of 25% of the entire Internal Guard. The Internal Guard is structured in a complex hierarchy. On top is the Supreme Chief Spekta Dovnar who acts as an overseer for the entire divine. Training Enlistment into the Internal Guard typically starts as early as age 50. While Vaikan can start at any age, the Internal Guard requires graduation from an academy. Main studies during training include combat and investigation tactics. Direct training will last at least five years followed by service until being no longer fit for duty. Attire Iggies are heavily armed at all times and are allowed to carry weapons even in locations where it is prohibited. They are always equipped with enviro-suits and combat equipment as they are designed to be extremely mobile when going between bio-domes and hazardous environment. To prevent their immune systems from decaying, Iggies are frequently given both vaccinations and genetic modifications to combat potential alien diseases. Frequently, Iggies may have to find themselves going undercover and are unable to wear such armor at all times. However, Iggies are guaranteed to be able to carry a weapon at all times. Divisions Border Patrol Border patrol agents are in charge of policing the presence of military, commercial and civilian activities at interstellar borders. Port Police Port Police are in charge of policing high security ports. Special Forces Special Forces are the elite Iggies. Their primary purpose is to settle disputes or other missions through sheer force and intimidation. They consist of the best of the Internal Guard. They specialize in counterterrorism, and they serve as reconnaissance units before getting military force involved. Criminal Investigation The Criminal Investigation unit is by far the largest and most diverse of the divisions. Investigation Force The Investigation Force requires the obtainment of evidence and for tracking down the suspects in an orderly manner. Youth Activities A division where young-looking Vaikan enlist to go undercover to monitor youth activities, primarily to check for the use of drugs such as emotion enhancers. Primarily, these Vaikan go as undercover students, entering an academy that fits their age. Internal Affairs Iggies also serve as internal affairs offices going undercover to monitor any potential sources of corruptions. Iggies can go undercover as virtually any sort of occupation from bartenders to corporate officials to military officers. The Internal Affairs division is the most secretive of all divisions. Disbanding After the collapse of the Karalian Empire, some Internal Guardsmen went rogue and begun to abuse their powers. Some of these would go on to become petty dictators. The Kingdom of New Karalia overhauled its legal system to include a more passive police, one that would not execute criminals on sight and promise a fair trial. As a result, the Internal Guard as an organization became obsolete. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Karalian Empire